Francis Brigade Units, Uniforms, and Flags.
Welcome to the Francis Brigade page of Uniforms and Ordnance. This page features Brigade Units, Flags, and Uniforms from the days of Francis Brigade. The first set of photos are of the 1st Grenadier company which was the first heavy company created by the Brigade in 1712. The First company of Grenadiers took part in the famous 1721 battle of Kingshead. The Brigade had encircled kingshead both sides fired are each other. The Brigade fleet took heavy damage and Francis Bluehawk ordered a withdraw and a retreat back to Isla Perdida. However one ship, The Gallant Dancer did not recieve this order and lost control smashing into the docks of kingshead. Onboard this ship was the 1st Company of Grenadiers and the 4th Regiment of Brigade Musketeers. The captain of the ship was killed by a piece of splintering wood, and 2 Brigade Musketeers of the 4th regiment drowned when they fell off the ship from the collision. The 1st Company of Grenadiers marched up to the gate and light their grenade and hurled them at the door. Meanwhile at the ship the 4th Regiment tried their best to keep the ship afloat but the continues amounts of water kept pouring in and the officer ordered that the ship be abandoned. The 4th regiment ran up to the 1st Company of Grenadiers to which the 1st company had made a hole in the wood and steel door. The 2 Regiments ran inside causing a distraction in which allowed the Brigade fleet to land more troops. The Eitc and navy forces retreated up Kingshead as the bottom section lay in smoke and ruins. The Brigade were able to loot a armory and make off with a lot of weapons, powder, and equipment. Meanwhile back at the Midnight runner, Francis Bluehawk looked through his spy glass to see his troops load up the dinghies with the supplies and row back to the ship. After the rest of the fleet torn up by cannonshoot and scorched with fire burns made it to Driftwood. The 1st Company of Grenadiers lost 34 men and the 4th regiment of foot lost 56. The ship the Gallant Dancer was lost. Luckily, the most of the crew survived. Later that day, the Brigade divided up the weapons and supplies. The rest were sent to ravens cove to the brigade armory. MORE UNIFORMS TO COME!!! Francis Brigade Grenadier.JPG|Francis Brigade Grenadier of the First Grenadier Company 003.JPG|Francis Brigade Grenadiers cap, silver plate with a turqouis Enamel filling. 002.JPG|Grenadier close up. 004.JPG|A light grenade. 005.JPG|Close up showing Francis Brigade Belly Box, in which musket rounds are kept, on the right of the Grenadier is a grenade pouch. Francis Brigade Navy Officer: Formed in 1709, the Francis Brigade Navy had around 60,000 sailors, this soldier is a Lieutenant apart of the Blue Fleet which went missing in June in 1714. The fleet was carrying several thousand pounds of Brigade minted coins and stamped bars. This soldier, Lieutenant Bjorn was found floating around off the coast of Cuba leaving, his body fresh and not taken by the sea creatures, means the Brigade suspects the fleet went down near the Cuba area during a storm. There were no survivors from the 8 ship fleet, piece of the wreck also washed up on the cuba shore along with several coins. The Uniform Bjorn wears includes a wool Brigade tan coat with turqoise liner, and a silver Gorget along with black breeches, white waistcoat, white socks, black shoes, hat, white sword belt, and officers sword. The Navy was one of the most active brances of the Brigade and won many battles against the Brigades enemies Category:Army Category:POTCO